


It Feels Like

by isogays



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isogays/pseuds/isogays
Summary: “Hey, Hiroto?” Maehara looks up from his phone to Isogai, sitting next to him on the couch. “What does kissing someone feel like?”





	

“Hey, Hiroto?” Maehara looks up from his phone to Isogai, sitting next to him on the couch. “What does kissing someone feel like?”

 

Maehara blinks in confusion, and then he chuckles. “You really want to know, Yuuma?”

 

“Well, it’s just,” Isogai looks away from Maehara, a slight blush on his face. “It must feel good if you do it with a bunch of girls all the time, right?”

 

Maehara thinks for a second. “I guess. I mean, it doesn’t feel _bad_.”

 

“Oh,” Isogai says, “but what does it feel like?”

 

Maehara smirks, and Isogai doesn’t like the look he’s got on his face.

 

“How about I show you?”

 

“I- What?!” Isogai starts, scooting away from Maehara as Maehara brings his face closer. “Wait, hold on-”

 

Maehara brings his hand up to Isogai’s face, gently cupping his cheek. Maehara starts to bring his face in before he sees Isogai’s discomfort.

 

“Yuuma. If you aren’t ready, then I can stop,” Maehara says quietly.

  
“N-no, that’s not it…” Isogai mumbles.

 

“So, can I kiss you?”

 

Isogai doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods.

 

Maehara brings their lips together, and Isogai widens his eyes at how _soft_ Maehara’s lips feel. He then relaxes into the kiss, closing his eyes. Isogai doesn’t really know what to do with his hands, but Maehara reaches down and places Isogai’s hands on his hips. Maehara gets greedy, pulling Isogai’s face closer to his and deepening the kiss. Isogai tries to reciprocate, but he’s inexperienced and flustered. Maehara is still kissing him, though, so Isogai assumes he’s okay.

 

Maehara’s mouth coaxes Isogai’s open, and Isogai pulls away quickly in discomfort, his eyes shooting open and hands pushing Maehara’s chest away. Maehara grunts a little, and then sees Isogai’s red face and laughs.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have gone that far.”

 

“No, no, it’s okay…” Isogai’s voice is shaky and quiet.

 

“Damn,” Maehara mutters, “I’ve never felt like that with a girl…”

 

“Huh?” Isogai asks.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Maehara dismisses the thought. “How did it feel, Yuuma?”

 

“I, uh,” Isogai begins, “it was, uh, pretty good? I mean, your lips are really soft and you kiss really well and I feel like I’ve been missing out on a lot and-” Isogai cuts himself off with his hand. “Sorry.”

 

Maehara laughs again. “That’s fine, Yuuma.”

 

The two sit in a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds until Maehara stands up. “Well, I’ve got a date with a girl from another school, so I’ll see you later!”

 

The door shuts behind Maehara, and Isogai sighs.

 

_Are… are all kisses supposed to make you feel this way?_

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!! i wrote this in like 30 mins with no editing, so let me know if anything needs to be fixed lol. anyways. lov that maeiso


End file.
